The Ancients
The ancients are, as their name implies, one of, if not the, oldest species in the galaxy. They once ruled more than 75% of the galaxy, before an unknown enemy purged a large amount of the Ancients from all space. Many Ancient settlements can be found hidden upon various planets throughout the galaxy still, and some have even been re-populated since their original destruction. While these Ancients don't serve under Raathar's flag, they still are treeated, and still treat, Raatharian Ancients like family when they see one another. And, even though they don't serve Raathar, thanks to his status, they would still die to protect him, excluding a few rogue settlements. Ancients are massive, thin Draconic creatures, which could most closely be related to the fabled Dragons depicted in Asia, on Earth. In fact, Asian Dragons were based off of an Ancient child who once got lost and visited Earth. (More on this story below!) Appearance The Ancients are Draconic creatures that range in size, as they never stop growing, and cannot die from natural causes. From birth, they, on average, grow at 1 foot per year (1 Crag year=3 Earth years). So an adult Ancient, averaging at about 600 years old, would be 600 feet long. The oldest living Ancient is Raathar, who is 8.5 kilometers long, making him 8'500 Crag years old (25500 Earth Years.) He never leaves The Crag of The Ancients, and is respected by almost all Ancients as being the wisest and oldest of them all. His respect from others is what has kept him alive through all these years. If his life were in danger, Ancients from all over the Galaxy would be able to sense it, and drop what they were doing to rush to their home world and save Raathar, even if it meant the extinction of their race. All Ancients have hard scales coating their entire body, which, in modern time, serves as a last-resort layer of armor. Along with their scales, their talons and teeth also serve as last-resort weaponry. Many Ancient talons are capable of being able to tear through metal if they put enough force and speed into it. Their teeth are also able to bend and pierce many type of metal with ease. Another natural adaptation the Ancients have are their entirely black eyes. Over time, their eyes adapted to cope with the darkness in space, since the Ancients themselves enter space. While they do have special suits of armor which doubles as propulsion in space, a layer of glass is all that seperates them from the rest of space, unlike most ships, which have interior lighting. Another strange feature of the ancients is that they have four sets of arms in the middle of their body, while the rest of their body is coated in thin, tentacle-like appendages, which they have full control of. These appendages serve as the Ancients primary limbs, while their center arms are only used for carrying larger, heavier objects, that would break their thinner, tentacle-like limbs. These thin appendages are used for controlling all aspects of their space-suit-ships, such as propulsion, breaking, etc. ---- Work in progress. I'm still working on it, but I figured I should just give a glimpse of what these guys are. Don't flip shit about any of this yet. Everyhting about them is going to be explained. Those parts just haven't been finished yet, so this is all you get for now. Images are also coming soon. Basic explanation is they are black-eyes dragon creatures that are hella long, have dark eyes, scales, scary talons and jaws, and weird tentacle arms all over their bodies. These tentacle things are how they use most of their technology. Thanks to small machines implanted in each ancient at birth (or adulthood, depending on how old they are), Ancients no longer need to eat, drink, etc. These machines also keep Ancients from getting sick. Ancients naturally don't die of old age. As seen in the infobox, the Ancients, in battle, basically hold these huge energy scythes (The blade, I guess, can be compared to a lightsaber, or Protoss energy weaponry, but not exactly the same thing.) in their central hands. These are only used on enemy ships, once all shields are taken down by the ranged weapons which are mounted on their armor, and controlled by the tentacle-like appendages (really need a name for these...) More info on weaponry coming soon. On top of this, all Ancient armor is equipped with a mechanism that, when incredible injury is sustained, begins charging. When it is fully charged, (about 1 minute to do so), there is a flash of light, and the injured ancient is teleported to (if there is a suitable station within range) a biotic lab, where they will spend a varied amount of time in a biotic tank, restoring themselves to full health. (6 Earth hours/meter. This means an average Ancient must spend about 46 days in the tank to reach full health once again. Leaving the tank early can result in death if it hasn't been at least half the time required since the Ancient entered.) ---- Category:Aliens